Think Of Me
by KagomendInuyasha
Summary: Kagome lives the hard life and ready to go back where she belongs.Her brother is traveling with her and they are on their way back to Japan. Well alot of things have changed over the 8 years shes been gone. Pairings: InuKag MiroSan RinSess
1. Meeting Kagome&Souta&Moving

Meet Kagome.

Kagome is your average 16 year-old girl. She has long raven hair, deepblue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She has lived in the U.S. for 8 years. Shes on her way back to Japan because her step-mom doesn't want her living with them and Kagome can't afford to keep living in the apartment that she and her younger brother shares.

Kagome likes to blow things up, drive wild, her favorite type of liquor is Jamaican Rum. She likes to hang with people who act cool. She likes to shop at Hot Topic and pretty much anywhere. She doesn't really care about who feelings she hurt. Like she almost made her step-mom kill herself. Kagome real name is Kagome Lyyn Higurashi. They changed her middle name when she moved to America so she could be like normal kids. She has family (a bunch of family.) in Japan.

She moved with her dad because of her mom. Her mom was pretty much a whore and as the saying goes:

You can't change a whore into a house wife.

Well her dad thought he could be superman and change her. What he didn't know was that she was living to lifes. Sora by day, Kaiya (Ky-yah) by night.

Also she had a 8 year old daughter on the side who lived with her dad. So one night he caught her with someone else and got a divorce and moved to America. Kagome had to leave behind her 3 bestfriends, Inuyasha (wooo) Sango (wooooo) and Miroku (...)(xD). Who she had grew up with...

Meet Souta.

Souta is Kagome's younger brother. He goes with her where-ever she goes. Kagome never leaves him behind. Shes pretty much his mom. She gives him money. Took care of him when their stepmom threw them out and even got 4 jobs just to keep a roof over his head and clothes on his back also along with food for **him** on the table.

Souta is grateful for what his older sister does for him. Hes just 9 years old living the hard life with his sister. Even though he doesn't like the fact that she has to sleep on the floor in their one-bedroom, but he can't complain cause she does so much for him. Souta makes good grades and has many friends.

Though he misses the little boy who he grew up with. (Kohaku) He can't wait till him and his sister move back to Japan.

On with the story.

"Hey Kagome...we're gonna be late for our plane..." Souta said softly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. Kagome groaned and he looked at her. Her long hair was in a tangled mess so Souta decided to mess with her. "Hey Kagome its 9:45 and our plane takes off in like...15 minutes..." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome shot up and started panicking. She ran in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, brushed the loose tangles in her hair and curled the ends. She jumped in the shower and washed her pure silky(sp?) soft skin. She groaned and realized that her hair was gonna fall in the shower.

Souta on the other hand was laughing hard at his sister. "Kags whats the rush its only 7:30..." He yelled on the other side of the door. Kagome stomped out the bathroom and over to her little brother. "Dude what time is it really?" She asked/shouted. He looked at her and smiled gently.

"Why sis its only 8:15" He said looking at the cable box. "Thanks...you little liar." She said walking into their (more like soutas) room. "Didn't I tell you to pack all of this up?" She asked pointing to his posters. "I'll get to it now sis." Was all she got. Souta snatched down the posters and rolled them neatly and put them in his little suitcase. He than walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Would it kill you to put a little pep in your step?!?!?!?" Kagome asked rushing him. He flicked her off and continued his way slowly to the bathroom. Kagome flicked him off to and laughed. "Souta your a loser.!!!" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"But somehow you still put up with me." He shot back. Kagome thought of a comeback but gave up. She looked threw their empty closet and found a pair of black knee-knockers in the way back. She had put those pants there so she could lose weight and see if she could still wear them. She slid into them perfectly. Her hips had became wider and her shape was perfect. She smiled in the mirror and got a green shirt that had a black belt that went across her torso with it. She slipped into some black flats and put some green eye shadow on her her eyes. She put some clear lip gloss and turned around to her younger brother.

"How do I look hun?" She asked with curiosity. He glared at her and smiled slightly. "You look like you stepped out of a magazine..." He said sadly. Kagome looked at her brother. "Hey kiddo whats wrong?" Her voice filled with mixed emotions. "Kagome I don't want to move..." Souta said his eyes fillingwith slight tears.

Kagome looked down and sighed. "Souta you know that dad doesn't care about us and hes been brainwashed since Karen and her retards moved in..." Souta nodded slowly and looked at his sis. "So are we gonna leave soon?" He asked looking at her. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Lets finish packing first..." She said pulling more posters off the wall. As they finished and got a taxi to the airport and onto the plane. Kagome thought about her bestfriends. The only thing that bothered her was 'Do they think about me?' She looked down at her Ipod and changed the song to

Ne-Yo: Do You Ever.

Kagome eyes slightly filled with tears. 'Don't cry now Kagome...' her mind told her. She fell asleep after a while.

"Hey Kagome...look whos here..." Souta said shaking her slightly.

Authors Note

Hahahhaha hope you guys liked the story.

Please Review...

xD

Please

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Fight! Your A HitchHiker!

Last Time:

Kagome looked down and sighed. "Souta you know that dad doesn't care about us and hes been brainwashed since Karen and her retards moved in..." Souta nodded slowly and looked at his sis. "So are we gonna leave soon?" He asked looking at her. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Lets finish packing first..." She said pulling more posters off the wall. As they finished and got a taxi to the airport and onto the plane. Kagome thought about her bestfriends. The only thing that bothered her was 'Do they think about me?' She looked down at her Ipod and changed the song to

Ne-Yo: Do You Ever.

Kagome eyes slightly filled with tears. 'Don't cry now Kagome...' her mind told her. She fell asleep after a while.

"Hey Kagome...look whos here..." Souta said shaking her slightly.

On with the story.

Kagome pushed her brothers arm away from her. "I'm sleeping.." She said. Her raven hair a tangled mess. Souta pulled on her hair. "Dummy the plane has landed.." Souta said pulling harder on her hair. She jumped up her eyes flaming red and her hair standing on top of her head.Flames came from now where and everything was pitch black.

"DONT PULL MY HAIR EVER AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!!?!?!?" Her voice sounded completely demonic. Souta trembled slightly and nodded.

"Okay." Was all Kagome said and everything went back to normal. Even her hair had fallen perfectly in place. She smiled sweetly at her brother and stood up. She squeezed past her brother and walked into the aisle (sp?). She reached up and tried to unlock the lock on the suitcase thing. She pulled it and punched it.

"Damn you." She cursed under her breath and turned away.

A flight attendent saw her struggling and walked up to help her. He pulled on the lock and it magicly came loose. Her suitcase fell out and hit her in the head.

"Thanks." She mummbled while grabbing her black suitcase. She threw Souta's blue case at him and stomped off. She walked to the exit and pushed people out her way. And why did she do that? Cause she was pissed and if any of the people had a problem they better had confronted her NOW. Well no one did so she continued her rampaged, with a frightened Souta trailing far behind her.

She threw her suitcase on the [[bag x-ray thing and stomped threw the medal dector. The officers backed off and let Kagome walk on even though the alarm went off. She mentally thanked them and continued stomping. She looked for a cab and realized that none of them would stop for her. So she pulled a stunt that she had once seen in a American movie.

She put her bag down and put her leg on it. She put her thumb up and flipped back her hair. She than noticed a taxi slowing down and she continued her act. She was just about to get the ride when a little girl came by and dropped her icecream on Kagome. "Sorry Ma'am" The girl said and kept walking. The cab drove off and Kagome screamed.

"NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING LITTLE GIRL!!!!" She said. The girl eyes began to water and she walked faster towards her mother. [[Who had watched the whole incident. The girls mother walked over to Kagome and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think you owe my daughter an apology." The lady said with a nasty attitude.  
"Well I think you daughter needs glasses." Kagome said not trying to be funny at all.

"Excuse me...?" The lady said, she put her daughter down and began to take off her jewerly.

"You excused." Kagome said moving out her way. The lady looked Kagome up and down.

"If you don't mind Im not gay and I don't appricate you looking me up and down like that." Kagome said finally turning to look at the lady. The lady had short hair, gray eyes and was tall and lanky. She had a bruised eye and cheek.

"Damn...who fked you up??!!?!" Kagome asked. The lady shook her head and put her hands up. Kagome shrugged and put her hand ups also. The lady swung at Kagome, almost connecting. Kagome swung and connected with the ladys bruised cheek. The lady yelled out in pain and got in some type of karate position. Kagome sighed and looked around.

There was a huge crowd around and Souta was just looking at her. Kagome gave the lady one karate chop to the neck that laid her out. She grabbed her stuff and pushed threw the crowd. She began walking. Souta ran and caught up with her. "Kagome That Was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut it Souta..." Kagome mummbled. "But Kagz. I didn't know you could fight like that." Souta said walking with his back turned to the road and him walking infront of Kagome looking at her. [[try to get where I'm coming from

"I don't want to talk about it Souta." She said in a demanding voice causing him to drop the subject there. "Turn around and watch where your going." She said watching him as he continued to walk backwards. He shook his head and started running while still backwards. Not knowing there was heavy traffic behind him.

"**SOUTA!!!!!!!!!!!**" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs and watched as her brother run backwards into traffic.


	3. Dont Argue

This story Will be back and running with the next few days.

I was caught up in something so i couldn't update.

But since I will be getting my hair done and it will take about 3 days.

I willl be able to update ALL my stories.

By the way, check out my new story Choices;

I love it.


End file.
